My Restless Savior
by XLucy0117X
Summary: Naru is attacked by a drunk ex-shinobi and just as she's about to die, she is saved by a few ANBU. She sees two of them, a Wolf and a Cat. The Cat ANBU carries her to the hospital. Naru is thankful yet confused, but what does the Cat ANBU think of this situation? Very light fluff - YamaFemNaru


_**Oneshot – a one chapter story**_

The night was cold and wet; the only light was the sparkling stars in the sky above the pair. Large apartment complexes stood out on each side of the alleyway, looking threatening yet comforting at the same time, depending on your point of view. To Naomi, the young nine year old girl, those buildings told her the inevitable; nobody would come save her. It was too dark out to see anyone except someone beside you. Even if those ANBU who had been assigned to protect her looked in here, she doubted they would see her. Perhaps she's underestimating them? Apparently the man above her did not, since he was taking a chance at beating on the demon girl. Whether Naomi expected the special ninja to save her or not did not matter. She was still stuck in this dark alley with this drunken man who claimed she was a monster, the little light from the stars mingling with her blood and tears.

"Help! Please!" A young, girlish childlike voice cried out in despair, the unheard words hanging in the air. "Stop!"

The unfortunate owner of the voice had scrunched herself into a fetal position, her thin, short arms wrapping themselves around her curled up knees. Tears streaked down her pale face, mixing with the blood that had eventually found itself upon her. The blonde, pigtailed hair splayed out on both sides of her head, looking much like a small river of beautiful golden locks.

A drunken, ex – ninja stood looming over her, his feet still trying to find a place in her aching gut. A beer bottle still held in his hands, and his eyes hazy from his drunkenness. At hearing the child's cries for help, he laughed. "Why would anyone help a monster like you?" The man stood six feet tall, his eyes a dark blue and his clothes looking ragged on his old, shriveled form. She could just barely make out the scar across his left eye, which was missing, and a missing pinky finger.

She wondered why she had even cried out for help. Even though she didn't expect it, perhaps her future could change if she tried hard enough?

She gasped as another kick landed right on her first rib and immediately coughed up blood. Certainly no nine year old should have to go through this every birthday. The glares as she walks through the market area, the beatings once a week, her building vandalized, being kicked out of her orphanage…No, no average nine year old dealt with what Naomi did.

"Please," She moaned, blood dripping from her parched lips.

"When you killed my wife nine years ago, did you stop when she begged for her life? I think not!" As he went in for the kill, reaching down to the alleyway's ground and pulling up a small pipe, he screamed out his last words; "Die, Kyuubi!" He thrust his arm downwards so that the pipe would hit a good spot in the child's chest but just before he managed to touch her, his attack was stopped. A spinning ball of electricity held in a gloved hand slammed through his back, the hand exiting through his chest. Blood spurted out and the hand retracted. The man fell to the ground, the pipe abandoned and landed next to the girl's side.

The owner of the hand that had killed Naomi's attacker looked down at her, his one red Sharingan eye spinning madly in the dark of the night. He turned away from the curious child's gaze and called out to the group behind him, "He broke the law. Death is the penalty." And with that, he swiveled back to the whiskered girl and dropped to a knee. His grey hair was defying gravity, Naomi realized immediately, the spikes flung up in bunches.

The troop behind him, a group of four ANBUs, two of which stood solemnly at his back; one looking down the alleyway behind him, one looking upwards at the buildings waited patiently for his orders. He appeared to be the leader of the group. The other two seemed as if they were flanking both of his sides.

"Are you okay, Uzumaki Naomi?" He rubbed his bloody gloved hand across his ANBU chest to rid it of the blood and gore before reaching out to inspect her. 'ANBU' stood for the Japanese words Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai, literally meaning 'Special Assassination and Tactical Squad'. They were the village leader's head guards who did as he asked; assassinations, guard duty, village duty, civilian look out, stealing and anything you could think of. Of course many specialized in particular things, but often they just did what they were told to. They each wore a mask for a different animal, protecting their identities from compromise.

She sniffled, tears still streaming down her face and the pain clear due to her frequent grimaces. Her hand immediately grasped the place where her rib had cracked. "It – it hur – hurts." Blood leaked down the corners of her lips.

The Wolf ANBU who had saved her extended his hand out slowly and cautiously, almost like he feared he would scare the girl. Finally his hand arrived at her lips and wiped the blood from it. "I'm sorry we were too late to save you. Cat – take her to the hospital! I must have a word with the village leader."

The ANBU picked the girl up carefully and held her tight to his chest. His hands gripped the back of her knees and her back while his dark black eyes caught her heartbreaking azure ones. Eyes widening, they swept over her fragile form, looking for more injuries. His brown hair swayed lightly with the sudden breeze and goose bumps rose on his skin.

How can the villagers hate this little girl so much? Of course Yamato knew what she was hiding; almost everyone did. He knew that, but he also knew she wasn't the Kyuubi as the man had proclaimed not even five minutes ago. She held the beast from unleashing its wrath upon Konohagakure no Sato. Back when she wasn't even an hour old she was used to seal the village demon inside her so he could no longer wrack damage against the village. She was – is the hero. He'd deny it if asked, but he truly respected her. The villagers beat on her, yet has she ever fought back once? Asked for mercy, yes, but every fully attacked them back? No, never. She was the chosen of the village leader at the time to be the sacrifice, the chosen hero. Why couldn't the villagers see that?

Hefting her up in his arms further so that he could see her tear streaked face thanks to the bright stars, he sighed heavily. Cat, cradling her battered body, bounded off towards the hospital.

"Wait," Wolf demanded.

"Commander?" He stopped, standing on the building beside the alleyway. The girl twitched in his arms.

"Watch over her during her whole treatment at the hospital and make sure she receives the proper care needed. Intercept anyone who attempts to do her harm." The order was clear: do it or die. Like Cat was really going to disobey an order from his superior, let alone let a little girl who had barely been in the ninja academy be attacked while she was down.

" Yes, Commander." He nodded once. Leaping forward and toward the direction of the hospital, Yamato – as Wolf called him - curled his arms tighter around the little bundle in his arms. Glancing down once, he wasn't surprised to find the blonde watching him curiously with her mesmerizing azure eyes.

"Why do people hurt me?" She asked, her voice shaky and uncertain. Yamato didn't even hesitate with his response, knowing full well his head would literally be on the line if he answered her question with the truth.

"I cannot tell you." His eyes trailed over to the hospital and he gave an inward sigh of relief at seeing they were at the front door. Looking back at Naomi, he came to revelation she must have miraculously healed to the point of little pain. She didn't grimace anymore and the tears had dried, leaving markings on her face where they had trailed down her pale and bloody face. Despite not being there quick enough, Yamato sent up a silent prayer of thanks that they managed to save her before she died.

He landed in front of the door and quickly turned his back to the push it open before leaning backwards and carefully protecting the silent girl from prying eyes.

Bright lights and the murmur of the secretaries at the counter greeted them. Despite the mask covering his entire face, he could still smell the sterile odor the hospital carried. "Sir ANBU?" A quiet, attentive voice prodded his ears. "Can we help you?"

"Yes, heal this girl." He demanded, holding the frightened young child out toward the staff.

The two secretaries who he assumed were nurses both adopted unconcealed glares. "I'm sorry, sir ANBU, but that girl isn't welcomed here." The first one bit out, her tone harsh and certain.

"Perhaps you'd like to tell the leader of the village that?" Yamato snapped, his patience at its blowing point. Why were these ladies turning away from the little girl? People knew of her past so they scorned and hurt the girl? Yamato knew that wasn't right.

The nurse trembled, either from irritation or from fright; Yamato wasn't for sure which and confronted him with a defiant glare. "Fine. We'll heal her, but she needs to leave as soon as we're done."

Yamato watched the woman take her through the doors marked 'Emergency' and into a hospital room, her hands glowing a bright, beautiful green with an unnamed medical jutsu. He watched as she frowned, the crease between her eyebrows deepening and her tight lips pressing together even more so. Shaking her head slowly, and with dismay she turned to the awaiting ANBU.

"I'm guessing you're waiting for the verdict?" She didn't wait for his answer but continued like he had answered her anyway. "I didn't get to heal her…"

"What do you mean by that?" Yamato snapped with irritation. The young girl looked fine to him. His piercing black eyes straying over to the young sleeping girl; her breathing was even, and her lips were pulled into a small, cute pout. "She looks fine to me."

"Yes," The girl sent the ANBU another glare but immediately covered it up with her next words. "She was healing at an enormously quick rate even as I checked her for injuries. Just when I was about to heal her, there was nothing I could do. I'm unsure how. However, I bet it has something to do with her little buddy in there but I can't say anything for sure."

Yamato ignored that comment and looked down at the girl. _I'll probably have to take her home. I'll do that now, put the bill for her health care on the leader of the village's tab and leave. This woman is really making me mad, too…_ "Thank you." With that, the ANBU named 'Cat' picked up the sleeping girl in his large, warm arms and headed out of the hospital room and hallway towards the front door.

-Time advances; Naomi's age is now 15-

Naomi tossed and turned in her sleep, the dream plaguing her being one that she remembered from her past.

A Cat ANBU held her tight to his chest as he ran from the dreadful hospital, her eyes slowly opening _to look at his unique and beautiful mask. She stared at it throughout the whole trip back towards her new apartment._

_The ANBU pick- locked her door and strode over to the room a few feet over where her bed lies. Carefully laying her down, the ANBU began to take off before a small but petite hand gripped the cloth under his arm guards._

_Yamato looked down at the child, his black eyes opened wide in surprise._

_"Don't go!" She pled, her deep azure eyes opened marginally from fright and her lips spread out into an 'O' in horror._

_"I have to go," Yamato responded somewhat hesitantly, trying to calmly and carefully pry the girl's fingers from his clothes._

Naomi bolted upright in her bed, her eyes scanning about the room while reality sunk in. She dreamed of him again. She had always been thankful toward him. He was the only ANBU that saved her life she could clearly remember. He was kind and gentle, watching over her. She especially remembered convincing him to stay with her while she slept.

Despite how little time Naomi knew the strange ANBU, she knew she would do anything to see him one more time. There was so much she longed to do once meeting him again, but no matter where she looked and who she asked, she hadn't seen him since that night.

Standing up from her bed and looking out the huge window, she wondered what Old Lady Tsunade, their newest village leader, had in mind for her team. After all, they were not only one person short, but now Kakashi – sensei was in the hospital. Naomi knew she would have to take off and try to recruit someone to take the last remaining spot on Team 7, but who would take Kakashi's place?

Scrutinizing the sky with her deep blue eyes, Naomi made on silent promise to herself. We'll definitely bring back Sasuke this time, believe it!


End file.
